


Cravings

by katrinawritesthings



Series: Twitch au [4]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: “Would you buy me nuggets?” Jonghyun asks wistfully, scooting more down in bed and readjusting his laptop screen to fix the camera, smiling when Taemin laughs softly. It’s a little joke they share: pretending that they’re only a few blocks away from each other rather than a few thousand miles.





	Cravings

"You’re pouting again.” **  
**

“Hmm? Am I?” Jonghyun pouts at the news that he’s pouting. He wasn’t trying to. He shakes his head and flashes a bright smile at the camera to show Taemin. On the screen, Taemin smiles tiredly back from where he’s all bundled up in bed on the other side of the country. He was slouched in his chair at his desk until a little bit ago, but then it rolled over to eleven on his part of the earth. Jonghyun couldn’t make him sleep, but he could at least make him lie down. And if Taemin could do that little for him, Jonghyun can muster up a little smile in return.

For a few seconds, at least, until his stomach rumbles again and makes him remember why he was pouting so much in the first place. He deflates, wiggling further down into his big hoodie with a sigh.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, turning his pouty eyes back to the camera. “I’m just. Really hungry.”

“I know, Jonghyun, it’s okay,” Taemin says gently. He looks more amused at Jonghyun’s plight than anything. Jonghyun pouts more because he kind of has a point. This is all his fault. He’d been putting off going shopping for way too long and all he has now are stale chips and some box mixes that he really doesn’t want to bother dealing with right now. He stayed up too long, too, so now he’s too tired to go out to eat, and he’s not really hungry for any of the places that deliver near him. His life is so difficult.

“I just,” he sighs. “I really want McNuggets.” Nuggies are good for the soul. And they’re cheap, and warm, and delicious, and…. He groans softly, rubbing his palms against his eyes so he doesn’t start thinking too much about them again and make himself feel worse. It won’t be good to start craving a food that he can’t get.

“Poor baby.” Taemin’s soft voice makes Jonghyun look up again with a tiny smile. At least his boyfriend is being sympathetic. He’s snuggling the little stuffed puppy Jonghyun sent him last month in place of Jonghyun and everything. If Jonghyun bundles himself up more in his sweater, he can almost pretend that it’s Taemin nuzzling him instead, and it’s almost as comforting as the real thing.

“Would you buy me nuggets?” he asks wistfully, scooting more down in bed and readjusting his laptop screen to fix the camera, smiling when Taemin laughs softly. It’s a little joke they share: pretending that they’re only a few blocks away from each other rather than a few thousand miles. If Taemin lived in the next neighborhood over he would absolutely be up to bringing Jonghyun some McDonald’s. Fuck, if he lived _with_ Jonghyun he could take him there. Maybe someday.

“Sure, I’ll buy you as many as you want,” Taemin shrugs. Jonghyun smiles at his easy acceptance.

“You’re sweet,” he hums.

“Sweet like you,” Taemin hums back, cool as a cucumber, and Jonghyun shakes his head fondly. He thinks he can make Jonghyun blush. Like Jonghyun is that easy. Like just a few little words would make him flush and grin and bite his lip.

He’s right. Jonghyun tugs his sweater collar more up to cover his nose so Taemin doesn’t get the satisfaction of seeing it, though, so that’s something. A little victory for himself. The way Taemin’s lips curve into a tiny little smirk anyway make Jonghyun feel like his great attempts at deception didn’t really work. Still, Taemin doesn’t say anything else, so Jonghyun keeps his humph to himself and just switches to a new tab so he can google pictures of McNuggets and at least let himself enjoy part of the nuggie experience. He keeps Taemin’s cam in the corner so he can just kinda look at him every so often and smile at his mussed hair, his sleepy droopy eyes, the shadows from where his fingers tap silently over his own keyboard. He really is going to fall asleep soon.

After another fifteen minutes of comfortable silence broken only by the increasingly aggressive rumbling of his tummy, Jonghyun sighs and sits up. He guesses he’ll go make himself some instant mashed potatoes or something. He needs to eat before he sleeps or it’ll really fuck him up tomorrow.

“I’m gonna go fix something up really quick,” he tells Taemin, lifting his laptop off of his knees.

“Noooo, wait,” Taemin whines. He flaps his hand at the camera to get Jonghyun’s attention and Jonghyun sighs again, setting it back into his lap. “I don’t wanna fall asleep with you gone,” he pouts. “Like, ten more minutes. Tops. Please?” He makes his eyes all big and and wobbles his lower lip. Jonghyun snorts. That pout hasn’t _actually_ made him feel bad in months. Now whenever Taemin uses it Jonghyun just agrees with him because he’s cute. This time is no different.

“Mmkay,” he nods. It’s not like he was jumping out of his seat for some weird potatoesque paste anyway. He wiggles to get comfy again, reaching forward to gently poke Taemin’s soft little cheek on his screen. Ten minutes is fine.

Seven minutes later, when Jonghyun can tell that Taemin is legitimately forcing himself to stay awake for every second of Jonghyun time possible, his doorbell rings. He looks away from Taemin’s adorable sleepy face to frown at the direction of the front door. It’s almost nine. Who the fuck thinks _now_ is a good time to drop by?

“One sec,” he tells Taemin. “Someone’s at the door? I’ll be right back, I promise.”

“Okay babe,” Taemin says, and when Jonghyun glances at him again, his smile is as wide as his face. That’s cute, if a little confusing. He hopes whoever this is doesn’t keep him long enough that Taemin falls asleep without him. He wiggles to his feet, fixes his hoodie, runs his fingers through his hair until he guesses he’s presentable, and shuffles down his hallway to open the door. Standing on his porch in the darkness of the night is someone in what looks strangely like a delivery uniform, with the tacky hat and everything.

“Uh, hi,” he says slowly, doing his best to offer a polite smile through his screen door. The delivery person smiles back easily, glancing at their clipboard.

“Hey, I’m here for a McDonald’s delivery to…,” they squint at their clipboard; Jonghyun flicks his porch light on through his confusion. “Uh. The Most Gorgeous--oh--Jonghyun. Yeah.” They look back up at Jonghyun with a weird little look that Jonghyun finds himself matching.

“Um,” he says. “I’m Jonghyun.” He’s also very confused. The delivery person--if Jonghyun squints, he sees that their nametag reads “Jinki” with a little smileyface--pulls open a bag at their side and tugs out a smaller paper bag.

“Forty McNuggets, one large fry, one medium fry, two packs of apples, a chocolate chip cookie, and two things of milk?” they ask, holding it up. “Uh. With little hearts drawn on the bag?” they add after glancing at what is indeed a bunch of badly drawn hearts covering the paper. “That’s what you ordered, right?” Jinki asks. Jonghyun blinks.

“I didn’t…,” he starts. He’s really lost right now, but the little clues are starting to piece themselves together in his brain. He’s just having a little trouble believing it. Jinki’s smile falters a little and they pull the bag closer to themself protectively. Jonghyun starts, shakes his head quickly, and steps a little closer to the door. “Sorry, um--” he starts. “What was the email?” he asks. Jinki surveys him for a moment, then glances at their clipboard again.

“Danger718,” they say.

“Taemin,” Jonghyun sighs immediately. He brings his hand up to cover his face, cover the wide smile and definite blush he has going on right now. Taemin, Taemin, Taemin. How the fuck did he even manage this. He still can’t believe it and he laughs incredulously into his sleeve. _“Taemin_ ,” he repeats, because he really doesn’t know what else to say.

“Not yours?” Jinki asks, biting their lip and tugging the bag even further away. Jonghyun shakes his head, then nods, then muffles more laughter into his hand for a second before just opening his screen door.

“No, it’s mine, it is,” he insists. “It’s just… a surprise present. I guess you could say.”

“Uh… huh,” Jinki says. “You’re sure?” They’re still clutching Jonghyun’s food protectively close to their chest and Jonghyun tries and fails to keep a straight face as he laughs again.

“Yeah, I’m sure, I’m Jonghyun,” he says. “I promise.” He holds his hand out for the bag; Jinki hesitates for a moment, then hands it over.

“Sure,” they say. “I guess it wouldn’t make sense for you to special request hearts drawn on for yourself.” They chuckle softly and Jonghyun finds himself doing the same as he nods. He wouldn’t even do that normally. That’s such a fucking cheesy Taemin thing to do. He’s probably all embarrassed about it right now and everything.

“Thank you, very much,” Jonghyun says. He tosses the bag onto his lamp table, then fumbles in his jacket hanging next to the wall for his wallet. “Um,” he says, pulling out a five. He has no idea how much this cost, or just how fancy Jinki’s delivery service is. The only other bill he has is a fifty, though, and he’s definitely not giving that up. “Here, for your tip?” he offers the five to Jinki uncertainly. He doesn’t even know if he’s supposed to tip for this. He’s doing it anyway because he just feels like he should. Jinki takes it easily, which is a good sign.

“You’re very welcome,” they say, smiling brightly again. “Sign here?” they hold out their clipboard with a pen. Jonghyun takes it and scribbles his name on the line quickly and gives Jinki their stuff back with a smile. “Enjoy your meal,” Jinki tells him, nodding politely and taking a step back.

“Thanks, you t--I mean--have a nice night,” Jonghyun replies. Jinki just offers him a wave before turning and walking back to their car and Jonghyun sighs in relief as he shuts the door. Then he looks at the decorated bag of food next to him with a fond grin. Holy fucking shit. He’s so in love.

Two of his forty nuggets are already gone by the time Jonghyun shoulders open his bedroom door again.

“Oh my god,” he says, picking up his laptop and wiggling back into the covers under it. “Oh my fucking god.” Taemin is still awake on his screen; he’s smiling the smuggest little smile Jonghyun has ever seen ever cross his face.

“I told you I’d buy you some,” he says. Jonghyun tries to answer, but has to stop himself before to put his face into his hands because he’s smiling so wide. He _still_ can barely believe it, even as his hand reaches for a third nugget to wolf down.

“You’re fucking incredible,” he tells Taemin. Taemin hums happily in reply, enjoying the praise. Jonghyun would give him even more, but he feels like that would distract him too much from actually eating his food.

“Did they draw the hearts?” Taemin asks. Jonghyun nods, picking up the bag to show Taemin. He also reads the little nametag stuck on: The Most Gorgeous Boy in the World (Jonghyun). His cheeks flush even darker as Taemin hisses in victory.

“I know it’s a lot, and you won’t finish it all,” Taemin mumbles then, and Jonghyun takes a moment to snort in agreement. Even with how starved he is, he probably wouldn’t even finish a twenty-piece, and definitely not with everything else Taemin added in. “But,” Taemin continues, “you said one time that you liked how the reheated nuggets tasted because you’re some kind of heathen. So. Maybe if you can’t go shopping tomorrow either you’ll still have something.”

“Taemin, you’re the light of my life,” Jonghyun says as he shoves four fries into his mouth at once. As he digs deeper into the bag, he finds that Taemin also got him an abundance of napkins and little honey packets for his apples and salt packets for his fries and bendy straws for his milk. He’s thought of everything.

“I know,” Taemin says happily. His eyes aren’t even open anymore, Jonghyun notices. He’s falling asleep as he speaks. He smiles softly, setting the bag aside for now to give Taemin his full attention even though it pains him to not be eating as much as he possibly can right now.

“Go to sleep, okay Tae?” he says gently. “You’ve gotten enough good Catholic points or whatever from this to have good dreams for a year.”

“You think so?” Taemin giggles. Jonghyun nods. He knows so. He doesn’t even believe in Taemin’s god but he knows that there has to be something in the bible about buying copious amounts of food for one’s starving boyfriend. “Okay, babe,” Taemin hums. “Nighty night. Enjoy your nuggies.”

“Mmhmm,” Jonghyun smiles, already biting off another half.


End file.
